1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring tapes and more particularly pertains to a new measuring tape pencil sharpener combination for conveniently dispensing of shavings from sharpening a pencil within a sharpener mounted on a measuring tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of measuring tapes is known in the prior art. More specifically, measuring tapes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art measuring tapes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,256; U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,150; U.S. Pat. Des. 339,536; U.S. Pat. Des. 341,545; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,673; and U.S. Pat. Des. 324,184.
In these respects, the measuring tape pencil sharpener combination according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently dispensing of shavings from sharpening a pencil within a sharpener mounted on a measuring tape.